


Golden powers

by CtrlShroom



Category: Smallville
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlShroom/pseuds/CtrlShroom
Summary: Clark may be able to catch a run-away train with a little elbow grease but can he handle this tiny favor?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“This week's forecast is gonna be a warm one folks, lows are 60 as you can see some hot points around the edge city, your highs are 75.”

Milk swirled in the bowl as Clark twirled the spoon around the soggy cereal.

He glanced up at the tv just as the ads began to roll.

“Clark chloe’s on the phone for you.”

He whipped his head around as Martha spoke from the second story.

“Got it.”

He stood up from the kitchen table and picked up the landline against the door frame and leant against the wall.

“Hey chloe’”

His voice is particularly monotone.

“Are you free tonight?”

She asks, he hums a yes

“Mmhm, need me to bring you fuel to beat a deadline?”

She smiles, he could hear it threw the phone.

“No, actually. Lois is out of town for the week and i was counting on her to do my roots and-”

“Do your roots?”

He asks.

“Bleach, Clark.”

His eyes widen.

“Chloe you want  _ me _ to bleach your hair? It’s not exactly my specialty.”

“It’s not like im calling you because your the master hairdresser on your planet, Clark. I need a favor. Please? It’s just like painting.”

Clark sighed and glanced at his depressing breakfast.

“Alright fine..”

“Great be here at 7:30?”

“I’ll be there.”

He hung the phone back in its crook and rounded the kitchen to the stairs.

“Hey mom?” he yelled upstairs.

“What is it? Hon?”

Clark climbed the staircase.

“What do you know about uh..bleaching hair?”

Martha laid the folded sheets on the shelf and turned to look at her son.

“Well i know the basics. Why? You plan on going blonde on me.”

She smiled.

“No, i mean i don't know if i even could- but thats not why i uh- chloe asked me to do her hair and mom- this is really not my area.”

“Well i’d do it myself if i didn't have that dinner tonight. Come here i’ll show you”

Her smile gleamed and she headed towards the bathroom.

It started to settle in to Clark how in the deep end he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 7:33 _

“Hey, sorry about the short notice. I know this isn't really your thing.”

Clark raised his brows at Chloe's hair separated in little rows of pony tails.

Chloe closed the door behind Clark.

“I brought my moms brush-comb.. Things”

He waved the plastic pointy ended item.

“Oh! Well that was nice of your mom.”

She leads him to the bathroom, she flips the switch on the wall and the fan begins to rumble to life. He glanced at it’s weak attempt to ventilate the room.

“I don’t think that fans are gonna air anything out chloe’”

She rolled her eyes and wrapped a towel around her neck and sat on the bathroom sink.

“Well it’ll do a little to get the chemical smell out.”

Clark shrugged, she handed him a bowl of mixed white substance.

“Here, now what your gonna do is start from the back-”

She pulled up her pony rows to one side and clipped them there.

“And dip your brush on the brown parts all around the hair.”

He nodded as she leaned her head to the side.

“Oh hold on let me go hit play on the mp3.”

He grinned.

“Sure.”

She hopped down from the counter, Clark stirred the viscous substance with the bristled brush.

He pulled the brush out of the bowl and glanced at his bangs.

Music began to echo in the dorm and Chloe skipped back into the room.

“ you getting tempted?”

Clark straightened himself and set the bowl down.

“No- no, why would i want my hair blonde?”

She shrugged and lifted herself onto the bathroom counter.

“I mean i have enough if you want to but- i don’t know if it’ll even work on you.”

“I’m not gonna bleach my hair Chloe.”

She tilted her head to the side and he picked up the bowl mix.

“Alright whatever.”

He scraped the extra mix off the brush and began to tap close to her scalp and pull the bleach down her strands of hair until he reached blonde. Chloe hummed along to her playlist, she felt a small stinging on her scalp.

"hey you trying to make me go bald?"

he scoffed.

"that means it's working! ...my mom tells me."


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright that's the last of it.”

Chloe said scrubbing the mix from her hair with shampoo, she whipped her wet hair back from the sink.

“Hey!”

Clark threw his arms up just after getting sprayed.

“Oh don’t be a baby.”

He smiled.

“You got your bleachy shampoo water all over my shirt!”

She pulled the towel around her hair soaking it and suddenly threw it over Clarks head.

She giggled and went to grab the bathroom counter.

“Oh- shoot!”

He threw the towel off his head to the bowl of leftover bleach being propelled at his poor flannel.

“My shirt!”

He couldn't hide the smile behind his protests.

“Oh crap let me help you.”

She picked up the bowl and brush.

“Give me your shirt.”

She asked.

“Oh i see now, that was no accident.”

He spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

“You’ve been hanging out with Lois too much- just gimme the shirt i won’t peak at your bra size.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled the button down over his head and handed it over.

“What are you gonna do?”

He asked.

“You’ll see!”

She rolled the shirt up and grabbed the hair bands from the counter and wrapped it around three parts of the rolled up shirt, she ran the water in the sink over the bleach covered blob on the shirt and set it against the sink.

“How’s that gonna fix it?”

Clark asked leaning over the sink on his forearms.

“gosh you're impatient.”


End file.
